The Sword and Demon Inside
by Road to Olympus
Summary: A meeting with a Politician changes the course of the Star Wars saga forever. Featuring a Dark and Powerful Harry. Inspiration for story: Deprived by The Crimson Lord


All Rights go to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling. I merely want to use this story to entertain people and is not being used to make money of any kind.

Story Inspiration and Ideas: _Deprived by The Crimson Lord_

Prologue

Ruwee Naberrie paced the office room he was in as he waited for his guest to arrive. He was worried about who exactly the person he had summoned was and what he could do to help solve his problem. The rumors behind the person where not very good to say the least. He was brought out of his musing though when he heard a knock on the door. The senator took a second to calm himself.

"Come in," he said as he took in the man… no boy in front of him. He looked at the pale skinned, dark, messy haired person in front of him. What was most startling was his vivid green eyes. They showed an overwhelming glint of power and knowledge beyond the child's years and plainly frightened Ruwee. Also though, was the fact that he couldn't read anything about his face. Nothing showed through, no emotion, nothing.

"I believe you know the reason why I have asked you to come and meet me today?"

The boy stared for a second as if contemplating his sentence. Ruwee ended up looking away from his overwhelming gaze even though he hated. Those eyes were just so _unnatural._ After what felt like eternity but in reality was barely a second, the boy nodded ever so slightly allowing Ruwee a brief respite as the tension in the room dropped a degree.

"My daughter is about to become the Queen of Naboo," the politician stated and took a second to see if the boy was following before continuing," and her stance of a variety of issues is drawing unwanted attention. I have already gotten many death threats from people who wish he to be gone and what is even worse, I have rumors that the trade federation wants to abuse her position of power to control Naboo. I am quite frankly worried. My wife is concerned with the amount of pressure I am putting on myself and this new piece of information is not helping that at all."

The senator took a second to look up at his guest's face to see his reaction and was slightly pleased to see that the mercenary in front of him was understanding what his words meant. In fact it appeared that the boy was registering it too fast. 'He maybe too cunning for my own good, what would we do if he was bought out by one of enemies?' he thought.

"The reaction gets worse as the days go by. Just a week ago, some bounty hunters tried to assassinate my family. It costed us 4 of our security detail, good men who laid down their lives for us," Ruwee paused remembering receiving the news at his office on Coruscant and getting images of the violent battle that had happened. "Fortunately my children and wife was on a vacation visiting some family friends on Alderaan when it had occurred otherwise I would be speaking to you as a broken man and a widower. There people in the Senate that conspire against me, although few, are extremely powerful and even more powerful connections. The may appear to be innocent but I know for sure that they are the ones behind this. Call me paranoid but who wouldn't want to protect their family?"

"And that is where I come in, to protect your daughter from these terrorists," the boy simply said. Ruwee tried to suppress the goosebumps and shivers he felt but couldn't. The voice, like the face, did not betray any emotion.

"Honestly, I would not use you if it wasn't so clear that the protection my people offer was so inadequate. Sure they managed to stop the first attack, but what happens when they come again, and with more people? "

"Have you not tried and ask the Jedi council for some of their people to help and protect her?"

"I have tried to appeal to the Jedi already and they said they would send people to investigate the problem. It was obvious though that they lacked true concern about the issue. Apparently attacks against the leader of an entire world are beneath the review of the Jedi," he stated with a bit of anger. His people were friendly with the so called peacekeepers of the galaxy, but recently their inactions in events have caused anger among many.

The boy just shrugged off his view and the room was filled with silence again.

"Anyway," Ruwee continued with a bit of hesitation," you reputation is most impressive. It is well known among the underworld about your deeds and I find myself curious a person your age managed to bring down people known for their, skill in fighting."

"My skill was superior."

Ruwee let the silence consume the room again hoping the boy would elaborate on the statement he made but was quickly disappointed. The child seemed not to care and just stared back and he realized that there was going to be no more discussion on that issue.

"Ok then," he replied and proceeded to hopefully the final part of the negotiation, "I am willing to pay substantially from my own vaults even, for the protection of my daughter from her would be doers of harm. I have already cleared it with her security detail and they have agreed to allow you to join them. I will introduce you to my daughter as an advisor that I trust. I don't believe she will question you age as she is young as well. All I need from you is that we come to an agreement, a contract if you wish to think of it as one, where you will act as my daughter's bodyguard for a period of 1 year and if there is still extra unwanted attention, you would be interested in extending that term."

"And what about the public's opinion?" the boy's quickness to grasp information was astounding," Will they not care about your choice of protection? They are a rather erratic and moody group and would be rather quick to turn against you if they figured out that you are hiring a bounty hunter for help."

"In matters of protecting my family, I will gladly withstand anything including that of the public's outcry."

"Then Mr. Naberrie you are a better parent than most, something that I can respect," a signal to Ruwee that maybe this whole agreement would go through after all.

"There is something that I must ask of you though, a certain circumstance should it arise, before I accept," the child's tone was serious and clipped.

"I can give you almost anything you want-"

The boy cut him off with a wave of his hand and Ruwee was surprised at his confidence. Here he was a Senator with the power of the entire Galaxy at his hands and his guest didn't seem to even care in the slightest. He seemed to radiate that of Confidence and power, not arrogance. A useful, if not dangerous, trait to have.

"I could care less about your money and your prestige, all I ask of you is simple,"

Ruwee gulped and for the first time during that entire meeting the boy showed an emotion, a cold, cruel smirk that didn't seem to really reach his vivid green eyes.

"A promise that I may use any force necessary to obliterate those people who wish to attack your daughter."

"Well that went well," Harry stated after the meeting had finally concluded and he was back on his ship. A figure, black as night, its steel joints squeaking as it approached finally standing behind him, its metal gauntlet resting on the lightsaber it had clipped to its side.

"Indeed, another job though I wonder about this one," the voice sounding heavy and dense sounding like crackling ice," the shadows whisper about what the future holds and the force seems to be alive more than it has in years."

Harry turned his body towards the being, its iron visage and fiery red eyes staring back, before replying," since when has the future had any hold over us?"

"Never," the being conceded before falling silent.

Harry smiles.

"Hello Hate."

As the meeting had come to a close, there was disturbance in the force that spread quickly throughout the galaxy unnoticed to most, not even the great Darth Sidious, but one managed to. Yoda had been in his private study meditating on the great veil of the dark side that seemed to have clouded the vision of all Jedi. It was as if the force was crying out. He quickly opened up as much as he possibly could and what he experienced shook him to his very core. In his entire _extremely long_ lifetime of close to 1000 years, he had never experienced anything similar to this. It took everything he could to hold onto the connection and all at once, his minds eye was whisked away to a spaceship on Naboo. He saw a boy and a being like a droid but one that reeked with the dark side but yet seemed to be completely controlled, dueling with lightsabers. The figure should have easily overpowered the child, but to his surprise the boy fought with the knowledge of Jedi Masters many years his senior. They both seemed to be using techinque's of all seven forms, and some that appeared to be unique. He got a message through the force as he gazed on and watched the fight that couldn't be clearer, this duo could be the downfall or the saviors of the Jedi.

Yoda immediately got up after the vision ended, a new purpose in his step that hadn't been seen in years. He went over to the holo communicator sitting in his room in case of emergencies.

"Call a council meeting, you will. Important information I have discovered," he said in a no nonsense voice.

Mace Windu was on the other line and noticed the tone of his voice and was curt," as you wish Master Yoda."

 **A/N: Hey everyone if you could comment on this story I would get an understanding on what needs to be improved and what not. Thank You**

 **This story is also unbetaed so if anyone is interested please PM and I'll take a look.**


End file.
